


Brother Dear, Come Hold Me Tight

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blanket Permission, Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur couldn't handle the wolf after all, but the bond of blood drives one of Bill's brothers to keep him company during the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Dear, Come Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_aithne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/gifts).



> Written for HP Creaturefest 2012. Thanks to the always amaze tryslora and crazyparakiss for hand-holding, encouragement, and beta work. Title taken from the English translation of the Rammstein song “Spiel Mit Mir” (“Play With Me”).

_Mum,  
  
You were right.  
  
I'll be home this evening. I hope you haven't converted my room to a closet.  
  
\- Bill_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bill arrives at the Burrow carrying everything he owned shrunk down and in his jacket pocket. As soon as he steps foot inside, Molly is there throwing her arms around her eldest son.  
  
"Oh, Bill! I always knew she wasn't the right sort of girl for you." She steps back and helps him with his jacket. "We'll get your things sorted soon enough. Now just come inside and have some tea. You look terribly peaky." Molly drapes the jacket on the back of a chair then turns to the retrieve the pot of tea on the counter.   
  
Bill sits at the worn kitchen table and looks down, tracing a particularly deep etch in the wood. The room is filled with the scent of stew -- a beef stew -- and Bill smiles. "You're making my favorite, aren't you?" He looks up and watches as she carries two cups of tea to the table, the sugar and creamer charmed to follow behind her to the table.  
  
His mum places a cup in front of him and kisses the top of his head. "Anything for you, Bill." Then adds under her breath as she sits, "You know she didn't..."  
  
Bill cuts her off before she can continue any farther. "Mum!" He yells. The silence that follows is deafening. Then Bill looks up at her and sees her looking as if she'll burst into tears at any moment. He frowns and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Truly. It's just..."  
  
Molly looks up at him and reaches across the table, covering his hand with hers and giving it a soft squeeze. "No. I shouldn't have. I love you, Bill, but I just hate what she's done to you."  
  
Bill squeezes her hand back and gives her a sad smile. "It's alright. For the best, I'd say. And I don't blame her. It's hard to deal with myself like that. To ask her to..." He trails off and sips his tea, not meeting her eyes.  
  
She just nods her head and pulls her hand back, then turns to her cup of tea as well.  
  
They must have sat there for quite a while, each not saying anything to the other. His cup is long since empty, but he lifts it to his lips anyhow. When not even the remaining moisture rolls down the ceramic for the final drop, he sighs and puts the cup down on the table.   
  
Molly breaks the silence. "Your dad and Charlie, they've fixed up the shed for you."  
  
Bill looks up from the table and stares at her, his brow furrowed. He nods, refusing to look his mum in the eye. "I suppose that will do." There is a pause before he continues. "I think I'll head up to my room, yeah?" Bill stands from the table and pushes in his chair, picks up his jacket, and starts up the stairs.  
  
As he makes his way up the stairs, Molly calls up after him. "Oh! I hope you don't mind. You'll be sharing your room with Charlie."  
  
Bill pushes the door open and sighs. Charlie's things are splayed all over the room. Trousers and shirts and socks and pants decorate the floor. There are parchments and books on dragons piled near the head of the bed in a messy stack. The second bed on the other side of the room is made sloppily, but looks incredibly comfortable. Bill drapes his jacket over the foot of the bed and sits on the edge. He yawns and stretches and lays back, closing his eyes.  
  
His last thought before drifting off is that he will probably sleep through dinner -- and what a shame that would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lights are out and the house is silent when Charlie comes stumbling in through the door. He tries not to make too much noise as he makes his way up the stairs to his room. Charlie nearly crashes against the door when he reaches the top of the stairs and fumbles for the handle. The door swings open and he immediately sees Bill asleep on the bed across from his. He groans and shuts the door, strips down to his pants, and falls into bed.  
  
Charlie is asleep before his head even hits his pillow.  
  
The next morning, Charlie is awake as soon as the sun rises. The light shines through his bedroom window and hits him directly in the face. He grunts and rolls over, pulling the pillow over his head.  
  
"C'mon Charlie. Get up and go for a run with me."  
  
Charlie tosses the pillow to the floor and stares at his brother. Bill is already dressed in a pair of track pants, t-shirt and trainers, and now he is tying his hair back with a leather thong. "You've any idea what time it is?"  
  
Bill chuckles and turns, pulling the duvet from over him and tosses a pair of track pants at him. "Yeah, it's half six. Now let's go. I'll be waiting downstairs."   
  
Charlie watches as Bill leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He beats his fists down on the mattress and grumbles, rolling over and dropping his feet to the floor. Gathering up his trackies, a clean t-shirt, and his trainers, he makes his way across the hall to the loo and completes his morning ablutions before dressing and meeting Bill in the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun is higher in the sky as they slow down and come to a stop at the pond at the end of property. Charlie sits on a large flat rock and kicks his trainers off, dipping his toes into the cool water.  
  
Bill stands off to the side watching Charlie out of the corner of his eye. His brother's t-shirt is damp and pulls across his shoulders, and there is a scent of sweat and grass and fresh air coming from him. Bill smells Charlie's relaxation and happiness as he steps closer and breathes deeply as he pulls his shirt off over his head and throws it to the ground.   
  
Bill's eyes are riveted to a scar across Charlie's back. It is long and ragged, starting high on his right shoulder and moving almost completely across his back to his left hip. He is reaching out to touch it, to feel the raised lines of the scar underneath his fingers, when Charlie turns his head. "So, she couldn't deal with you during  _your time of the month_ , is that it?" he grins, startling Bill.  
  
"What? Oh, Fleur," Bill says. "Yeah. Seems she couldn't take it after all." He kicks his trainers off as well and climbs up on the rock to sit next to Charlie. "I... how did she say it? Oh yeah.  _Bill, I simply cannot continue living a life with a creature_." He picks at a pebble and tosses it into the pond and sighs. "Gave me right up until the next moon to find a place and leave. Brought the papers home yesterday and made me sign them before I left."  
  
"And to think," Charlie says, "she was so sure of it all. Practically had a screaming match with mum in the hospital wing about it."  
  
Bill nods. "She obviously didn't mean any of it, now did she?" The words come out sharper than he intends. "Sorry. It's just that, making it through the moon now will be much harder."  
  
Charlie turns to face him and frowns. "It's all right bro. I'll help you any way I can." He puts his arm around Bill's shoulder and pulls him close. "After all, what's family for?"  
  
Bill glances over at Charlie and wonders for a moment if he really means  _any way_. A moment passes, then he slides his hands over his thighs and takes a deep breath. "Thanks for getting the shed together for me. I'm glad mum agreed to let me stay this close once I change. It's not really..." he trails off. "I'm better with it when I'm closer to someone I care about. Keeps me grounded."  
  
He immediately feels Charlie shifting against him, moving just a fraction closer. Then an entirely different scent fills his senses. Bill knows if he turns to look at his brother, he'd see a tenser body, pinker skin, averted eyes, and his chest rising and falling a bit faster.   
  
"I could... I could come out to the shed to see if you're all right later in the evening. I'm sure you wouldn't hurt me. Especially with taking the Potion."   
  
Bill bites back a groan. Charlie  _has_  to know what he is offering, doesn't he? Out of anyone he's known -- besides Remus -- Charlie knows the most about magical creatures... about werewolves. He turns to face Charlie and leers at him, one eyebrow quirked up, and knows in that moment Charlie knows what it is all about. And what surprises Bill more is that he could tell Charlie wants it.  
  
He pins Charlie with his stare and looks into his eyes. "If you're absolutely certain this is something you want, then it's all right with me." Once the words leave his mouth, he visibly sees Charlie relax.  
  
"It's settled then. I'll be down to the shed at midnight." Charlie grins and thumps Bill on the back before pulling his trainers back on, sliding down off the rock, and reaching for his shirt. He pulls his shirt back on and turns to face Bill. "Race ya back?"  
  
Before Bill can even slide down off the rock, Charlie is off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie sits in the sitting room with his parents after dinner while Bill prepares for the evening. And really, what is there to prepare? All Bill has to do is take his Potion and go to the shed.  _He_  is the one who needs to do some preparing, especially if he is really going to go through with what he is planning.   
  
"... and that was when I realized that the toaster could be powered with..." Arthur's voice sounds distant, his mind racing and his nerves high.   
  
Bill comes down the stairs and immediately the conversation comes to a stop. "I'll be going down to the shed now." He leans his head to the side and stretches the muscles in his neck, before kissing his mum and dad goodnight. "I'll be looking forward to that huge breakfast you're planning, mum. Charlie, come down with me to make sure I'm locked in, yeah?"  
  
Really, Bill needs to stop smirking at him like that. His trousers are getting tight and it is quite unbecoming while sitting with his parents. He clears his throat and nods. "Yeah. I'm com... coming."  
  
Bill arches his eyebrow and turns for the door, stepping out into the cool evening, and Charlie follows close behind.  
  
Once they are outside and away from the Burrow, Bill leers at him and chuckles. "So you're  _coming_ , are you?"  
  
Charlie sputters. "Shhh! I said I'd be there, didn't I?" He runs ahead of Bill and unlocks the shed door. "Do you need me to bring you anything later?"  
  
Bill steps up to him and looks down at him, his hand warm against Charlie's cheek. "Just bring yourself." Bill pats his cheek and smiles, then turns and steps into the shed.  
  
Charlie nods and closes the shed door, securing the padlock before heading back to the Burrow. It seems he has a busy evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon wis shining high overhead as Bill stalks around the shed. The scents of fertilizer mixed with old petrol and oil from the Anglia fill him so completely, it is driving him mad. He needs the freshness and energy that oozes from Charlie. Bill has no idea what time it is, but it has to be near to midnight by now, and the fact that Charlie is not there -- not with him yet -- makes him wonder if his brother will show up at all.  
  
Bill finds himself in one corner of the shed near the door where his dad and brother placed a mattress. He crouches down, and turns a bit before laying down and dozing off to sleep hoping Charlie will be there soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie quietly strips off and sneaks out of the house just before midnight and makes his way across the yard to the shed. As soon as he cracks the door open and creeps inside, he notices Bill lying curled up on the mattress, head lifted and watching every step Charlie makes. He shuts the door firmly behind him and pads to the center of the room.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to bring you anything... food or whatever, so it's just me." Charlie drops his hands to his sides, palms out, to show he isn't hiding anything and steps closer to Bill.   
  
Watching as Bill shifts up into a sitting position, Charlie notices that Bill still looks like  _Bill_. Sure, he seems a bit larger (he definitely seems taller and broader across the chest), a bit more hairy (if the bits on his arms, legs, and chest are anything to go by), and there is something a bit off with his face (it seems a bit distorted with larger, defined cheekbones and a wider jaw), but it is still  _Bill_. He looks closer and notices the edges of elongated teeth peeking out from under his upper lip, and flicks his eyes down to Bill's hands and notices the longer, sharper nails.  
  
Something inside him screams out that he should back away, should leave the shed, but he can't. He promised. More importantly, he doesn’t want to.  
  
Charlie slowly reaches out his hand and tries to touch Bill, to run his fingers over his bare skin, but quickly pulls back when he hears the low rumbling growl coming from his brother. "Sorry, sorry," he says quickly. "I won't touch you then. I... I was just curious."  
  
He notices that Bill tips his head to the side and looks at him with deep, searching eyes when he says that. Charlie stands and decides to stay perfectly still, when Bill stands (several inches taller than he really is), and moves closer to him.  
  
Charlie is surprised when Bill drops down to all fours and moves closer to his brother's legs, lifting his nose and  _smelling him_. He shivers as Bill noses at his already half-hard prick. And how the hell did he get so aroused when Bill hasn’t touched him yet? Charlie looks down and notices that his brother is rubbing his cheek on his thigh, his nose moving, just barely, along his shaft. And that the rumbling growl has now turned into something closely resembling a purr -- except wolves don't purr.  
  
"Bill?" his voice chokes out. But Bill ignores him, or doesn't hear him -- Charlie's not sure -- because Bill's moving again, padding along until he's directly behind him and pressing his nose into the crease of his arse. " _Fuck_!"   
  
He really shouldn't be wanting to push back as much as he does, but he does anyway, and Bill's nose presses between his cheeks up against his cleft. A moment passes and he feels a warm, wet, and rough tongue slide against his skin, tracing it's way directly to his hole. "Bill! What... what're you doing?"  
  
And, of course, Bill continues to not listen to him, lapping at his brother's hole until his legs shake and are about to give way beneath him. Then Bill's pressing his curled tongue hard against him until it slides inside and Charlie cries out at the sensation, pushing back and needing  _more_.  
  
That is, until Charlie does collapse to the ground. He rests his forehead against the cool cement, panting harshly, and shivers as Bill's tongue slides from his hole. Charlie hears Bill move away from him and tips his head to the side, and there's Bill on his hands and knees coming around and crouching in front of him.  
  
There's scent -- a raw, primal scent that suddenly gets Charlie's attention. It's thick and heavy and almost overwhelming and all he wants to do is roll around in it, and if that means rolling around naked with Bill, he doesn't mind  _at all_.   
  
Charlie picks up his head and looks -- really looks -- at Bill. It's not like he's never seen his older brother completely starkers before. But that was before Fleur, before the war, before the attack... There's something different now, a dark red bulge at the base of Bill's cock. And Charlie wants it -- he wants it bad.  
  
He knows when Bill knows he's noticed his knot because he snarls. And before Charlie knows what's happening, Bill's moving back around behind him, so he puts his head back down against the ground and sticks his arse up in the air.  
  
Bill growls again and Charlie whines, a sound he never thought he'd ever make, not caring at all that he sounds so completely frantic now. And then Bill is on him, his cock positioned right at his hole. Bill's leaning over his back -- and  _oh Merlin, fuck!_  -- his teeth are pressing into his shoulder. He's trembling as Bill works his cock into him, not stopping at all until he's fully seated, and he thinks he's going to split it's so thick.  
  
At first, Bill's movements are slow, a sort of lull that gets Charlie relaxed and comfortable and feeling so utterly blissful that he starts sinking into that headspace.  
  
But then Bill's pushing himself up and wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist, gripping him tightly -- his nails digging into soft skin leaving half-moon crescents. He's thrusting harder, faster now. His movements becoming more erratic. And with each brutal thrust, his brother's cock fills him, stretches him, and he pushes back, rocking with each thrust until the head of Bill’s cock touches that spot inside him that sends sparks shooting behind his eyes.  
  
Charlie reaches a hand underneath himself and wraps his fingers around his cock, leaking and so very wet, and starts to stroke. He feels himself getting closer. Feels his balls tighten and knows his orgasm is right there, just under the surface.  
  
It happens when Charlie starts to feel Bill's knot press against his rim and work into his hole. He fists his cock faster, and rubs at his slit, and then he's coming hard, screaming out his release as he's shooting onto the ground and clenching tightly around Bill's knot.  
  
Bill growls again, this time it sounds much more desperate. Charlie feels Bill's knot swell, and he's so stretched, so full, and just lets his brother rut against him, keening in pleasure, until Bill's coming hot and deep within him.  
  
He sags against the ground as much as he can considering they're tied together like this for quite some time.  
  
Charlie's happier than he can remember in a long time when Bill shifts and adjusts them both so they're spooning together on the floor of the shed. He glances up and out of the dingy window and sees the moon still bright in the sky and smiles.  
  
There are still several hours before the moon sets.


End file.
